


Historical Fiction

by JonSiBrittania



Series: Author Notes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Figures, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSiBrittania/pseuds/JonSiBrittania
Summary: Just As The Title Says.
Series: Author Notes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013895





	Historical Fiction

1.Hernan Cortez And Adrian Eriksson Journey To The Aztec Empire In Search Of El Dorado In 1517.

2.Jakob Lidskjalf Returns Home After Five Years In 780 8th Century To Unite Norway,Denmark And Sweden Into A Single Kingdom All In Order To Save The People From Starvation And Find A New Home.

3.Balor Mac Gafraidh Wishes To Be A Pirate, In 1715 He Gets His Wish And Searchs The Seas For Gold.

4.Its 1299 And Hadrian Atrinn Alongside His Sister Prisca Travel Renassaince Italy Trying To Find Their True Life Callings.

5.Outlaw Jack “Ripper” Fawkes And His Companions Gang “The Ghosts” Robs Wild Wild Most Impossible Banks While Being Gentalmen Thieves And Escaping Sheriff Elizabeth Rule In 1870.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped You Enjoyed.


End file.
